Meet the Assassin
by Zombie con Capucha
Summary: Call him what you want; A jumper, A leaper, a killer. Whatever you call him, he will be an Assassin, a professional killer, and before you know it, the empty eye sockets will be the last thing you see before you respawn.
1. Chapter 1

Meet The Assassin

He didn't want to join this fight. But his master had told him to. And he had to obey his master.

A train was headed to a place called 2Fort, which was apparently two bases, or forts, that was fighting each other.

The contents of the train only consisted of the driver, some people to help him, and a strange hooded figure. The hooded figure was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt. The hooded man had his hood cover his eyes, which allowed him to hide his empty eye sockets. How he could see, was like asking how gravity works. Very few people know the answer.

The train screeched to a halt. The hooded figure looked outside. A few buildings were seen, with only a few hundred people populating the area. The hooded man smirked. "So this is Badlands."

_**2fort.**_

The RED sniper looked through his scope to kill any stragglers. He realized something strange about the medic; he was not healing anybody, so he shot the 'medic'. The BLU spy fell down. He smiled. His team, known as RED (Reliable Excavation Demolition), had won a glorious victory over their rivals, BLU (Builders League United). But of course, they didn't forget about the new arrival.

Some were very excited to see this new recruit. Others hated an idea about a new recruit, saying that "A newbie will only slow us down, thus slowing down the war for America!" The administrator would not change her mind, however. She warned the REDs to make sure the new arrival doesn't get too pissed off. With that she was off to her daily routine. Work, work and more work.

The team rested in their sorry excuse of a living room, with the sofas half-torn and the only form of entertainment, a TV, had it's screen shattered. "What do you think this new guy will be like?" The Engineer tried to start a conversation. "Deadweight." The Soldier mumbled. "I have read his files." The spy said "He iz supposed to be a parkour man, who can leap with inhuman strength, without breaking his bones." "Jeez spy." The Scout said at an annoyingly loud voice. "How do ya get away with all that sabotaging and stealing?" The French man chuckled. "I am a Spy, remember?" "A filthy, bloody spook more like it." The Australian hunter insulted. The Spy ignored this.

"Mmmph mphhk mmph mppher." The Pyro said, his voice muffled by the mask he wore. "Guys, the newbie is here, and he arrived with a little- a little- Oh hi Mum!" The Demoman fell down drunk, snoring so loudly, it echoed through the whole base.

All the REDs (excluding Demoman of course) had rushed to the door to greet this new addition to the RED team. But the newbie did not knock, he kicked the door open. It fell down, but luckily the door had barely missed the REDs.

"I'm not paying for that." Said the Assassin, in a serious, scary tone. The Engineer walked up to him. "H-hi, my name is Dell." The Engineer said in a friendly tone. "Zip it. I know all about all of you." The Assassin said in a harsh tone. The Scout had seen that the hoodie covered the eyes of the Assassin, and started making silly faces to him. The Assassin turned and pulled out a P220 pistol, and fired at the Scout's head. "I'll probably start talking about myself after he respawns." Then the RED team knew why the Administrator warned them about him. He was dangerous.

**Scout fans, don't despair! Respawn is on for this story. This is probably going to be my most worked on projects now. Going to be very hard to abandon this story, ya'know? **

**Before any 'Kill all sons of bitches' fans (I think you know who said that if you're up to date on Valve*) start asking me about the Assassin and the Hunter special infected, yes, the Assassin is based off the hunter. I dream about doing parkour ****.**

***Kill all sons of bitches refers to an epic quote from Left 4 Dead 2, which means Kill all sons of bitches fans = Left 4 Dead 2 fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Battle **

The RED team hated Dustbowl. The endless losing, just because the BLUs respawned faster.

If it wasn't for the RED Assassin, the REDs would have had a normal day in Dustbowl.

**Dustbowl battle**

"So, ya leap on people?" The Sniper asked.

"Easier than it sounds." The Assassin replied.

The Sniper put in a clip into his SMG.

"The BLU Medic got his Uber almost up!"

"I'll pounce on the Heavy, take care of the Medic!"

Both of them went out of the respawn room on the second stage of Dustbowl and defended the last point by wiping out the Medic and Heavy.

The Assassin thanked the Sniper, and both of them went on to do their jobs.

The BLU Engineer had his teleporter, dispenser and sentry up. The RED Spy had tried to sap all of the buildings, but failed.

The Engineer was now standing on top of the RED Spy, who at least sapped the sentry.

"Ya think ya can sap all my buildings? What's the point pardner? Ya'll just lose anyway."

"You always learn from your mistakes." The RED Spy smirked.

"And here iz a lesson for you monsieur Conagher. Always remember to destroy sappers on your sentry."

"Wha-!"

A gunshot was heard, and the BLU Engineer known as Dell Conagher, dropped dead.

The sentry was destroyed and the Spy sapped all the others.

The RED Assassin put his dual P220 pistols back into his holster.

"I appreciate your help!"

With that, The Assassin leaped off to find more victims.

The RED Engineer just put a critical bullet right into the BLU spy's head when he tried to sap his sentry. Dustbowl, surprisingly for both teams, was going smoothly fine for the REDs.

The RED Engineer ran as quick as he can to the RED Demoman, who was the closest to him, and had taken a few damage before reaching his destination.

"Demo, do ya know why in Sam's hill we're winning?"

"Ach, noo. But I do know one thing!"

The Demo shot a few grenades at a soldier.

"KABOOM!"

The Texan knew Demoman was not an intelligent guy, so he just ran back to his sentry.

There he could see why they were winning.

The Assassin killed anyone that dared to come outside of the BLU respawn room.

**After the battle, back in RED base in the living room**

The Assassin was sitting on a sofa, just staring at the wall. The rest of the team was doing the same thing. The Medic tried to start a conversation.

"Herr Assassin, you showed excellent combat skills! You were ze killing machine!"

The words: Killing Machine rang through his head.

The Assassin growled, pulled out his P220 and shot the Medic's hand.

"Don't you ever fucking mention those words to me again."

The Medic yelled in pain. The Scout shouted back at him.

"Fritz didn't say anythin' bad at ya! He was complementing ya! You fucking shot two teammates already!"

The Assassin, upon realizing what he had done, sat back down on the sofa. After a moment of silence, with no noise other than the Sniper bandaging Medic's hand, he finally spoke.

"I'm… sorry Medic."

"It's okay Herr Assassin," The Medic said as he held back a scream of pain from the bullet wound.

"I should apologize. I didn't know zhat word would offend you."

"It just… brings back some… bad memories." The Assassin looked away from the whole team (who were now staring at him).

"The memories of how I lost my eyes. How I ended up in this world."

A knock was heard at the front door. The Pyro opened it.

It was one of the messengers that the Administrator sent to talk to the team.

"I have a package for your assassin" The messenger said with no expression.

He gave it to the Pyro and went to the BLU base, carrying a box similar to the box that he gave the REDs.

The Pyro walked to the hooded mercenary and gave him the box.

He read the note on the front of the box. "Open in private."

He excused himself and went to his room.

It contained a note, and something metallic as big as a head.

He read the note.

"_Dear RED Assassin,_

_Dell Conagher and the BLU Assassin have agreed to work with me._

_I see you haven't contacted me since the letter I sent to you a week ago._

_Would you disobey your master? Remember, there will be lots of cash for _

_you and your brothers._

_Sincerely,_

_Gray Mann. _

The Assassin sighed. He needed to deceive his teammates now. He needed them to get out of their living room.

To make the phone call.

The call that would decide the fate of humanity and his brotherhood.

**Sorry for late update :/**

**I'm just too busy, you know? Anyway, for those of you who doesn't know, the BLU Engineer's real name is Dell Conagher. In the wiki it says that, and in one of the comics BLU Engineer is called Dell Conagher.**

**Who is Gray Mann? You'll see…**

**Or you can just go to and make the story less exciting by reading the comics.**


End file.
